Trick AND Treat
by flarey phoenix
Summary: Side story to Assassination. when Kyoya asks Amaya to use her dramatical skills to make Tamaki's halloween party a little bit more.... spooky, she goes all out and scares those suckers to DEATH ; KaoruxOC


_Hey Ya'll! This is just like a side story to 'Assassination' one in the spirit of Halloween, expect a little Assassin mayhem and holographic horrors as Sky-dart is let loose to scare the crap outa the Hosts and guests! Also you'll find a new character being introduced, his name is Ben: __**he also works with Amaya as her weaponry expert, he takes care of her usually used weapons and props so she can carry out her missions without any problems. **_

_Hope you like!_

**Halloween special!**

It was Halloween before anyone in the Host club even realised. Amaya still hadn't sucked up and killed the damn twins, giving Alex her best excuse of _'I'm waiting for the right time!' _to which he just rolled his eyes and repeated

'_It bit you in the butt right?' _at that she ignored him and went back to sorting out what she'd wear for Halloween, as all the Host Clubs customers had been invited to a Halloween fancy dress party at Tamaki's mansion. Tamaki had said that the customers could bring as many friends as they liked, so of course, Amaya had asked Alex to upgrade Sky's holographic systems to see if he could make them solid and more creative…. And be able to leave his natural form! Then she'd also gotten Ben an outfit and forced him to dress up (Ben comes in the story later). Therefore, she had two friends to bring along.

It was easy enough to find the large estate, it only took Alex a few seconds to give her a full map to it.

"Tah for the help Alex, wish you could tag along!" Amaya laughed then turned off the mic before he could rant about not being invited. Ben himself had dressed like a complete punk, his long brown hair had been temporarily dyed bright red and poofed out. He wore a tight fitting black tank top with a choker. He'd been make-up-upped by Amaya who then burst into a fit of giggles at his death glare. He was also wearing chain adorned black baggy pants that fell over large black steel toed boots with his personal spear staff retracted and hidden within.

Amaya was wearing a long leather coat that cascaded down her back to her ankles and flowed out in the winds. Her headband adorned a piece of purple fabric that fell down the side of her face. She wore a pair of skin tight black mini shorts with a brown belt which held her gun -which is real but looks fake- and a small pouch on her left leg for holding her spiral bullets. Her top talk was covered by a black sleeveless top. On her feet were her usual heeled boots with two folded throwing daggers in each boot. Make up wise, she was wearing black mascara and eyeliner, purple lipstick and Sky-dart was using his usual 'pilot' look since he really didn't need another.

"Amaya?!" Kaoru gaped at the group as she got out of her limo (Sky-dart decided to be a limo for the day) with the two males.

"Well hello there, Kaoru," she smirked. Kaoru was wearing a 'devil' costume it appeared that Hikaru was wearing the exact same one only he fitted the description 'devil' normally gave.

"….Who are these two?" Hikaru asked, walking up next to his brother with a scrutinizing look.

"This is Skye, my older brother," Amaya quickly lied as he short her a odd look then smiled at the two and did the 'I'm watching you' look to show his 'protectiveness'. Both momentarily gulped seeing how tall he looked. "and this is Ben, my… umm" she trailed off there, not sure how to put it

"Basically I work for the family, Amaya was kind enough to invite me today." Ben smiled as both twins nodded, seeing him as the family's loyal servant.

"So are we gonna get inside or are we gonna be forced to stand outside all night?" Amaya smirked as both boys linked arms with her and pulled her inside

"Come on in, Tamaki said he can't wait to see the costume you pull off," Kaoru grinned, hinting at her supposed dramatic expertise, apparently her having those straight A's meant she should have a few awesome outfits.

"We can see why," Hikaru purred as she smiled slightly. All in all, the outfit she was wearing was one of her normal everyday outfits, since she was usually out on missions she'd had to have some comfy clothing that she could easily move around in, so Ben had come up with the outfit she was wearing.

"Hey Skye, have fun," Amaya smirked as he cracked his knuckles and disappeared into the crowds. "Ben, you have fun to," she winked as he nodded and also disappeared.

"Where'd those two go?" Kaoru asked as she un-linked their arms

"Halloween is nothing without a little fear," she smirked as the lights suddenly went out, issuing a few screams from the many girls in the room.

"Amaya?" both twins gulped as a green light shone through the windows of the large hall, casting an eerie glow upon the room. A collective scream rang through the hall as a pair of LARGE red eyes opened on the wall while a loud and deep laugh rumbled through the building. (planes have loud laughs…)

"Taka-chan!" Honey whimpered, clinging to Mori as he looked around fearfully. Mori was also looking around the room, spotting the twins he ran over, making sure Honey was still clinging.

"What's happening?" he asked as they both pointed at the centre of the room where Amaya was stood, her cloak blowing outwards, like there was an updraft. Her arms outstretched as if beckoning something to happen. Then in her hands two glowing spheres appeared and spun around, casting out bright lights that danced along the walls like they where alive.

"I'm guessing this is where her A's came from!" Tamaki yelped, clutching Kyoya like his life depended on it.

"It would seem so," Kyoya sighed, writing down on his clipboard, the LEAST bit afraid.

"Amaya what's going on?!" Kaoru yelled more than asked.

"You want a Halloween party ne?" she laughed "then lets hear those SCREAMS!" she yelled as a loud screech was heard. Suddenly the doors blew open as a hot wind shot through the doors, accompanied by large winged creatures that glided through the air like a knife through butter around the large hall. The wind and creatures flew around Amaya going faster and faster as eerie music came from practically nowhere. The glowing spheres shot out into the crowd as they screamed and ran around like headless chickens.

"Amaya!" both twins yelped as the bat like creatures merged to become something big, black and winged. It created a loud sonic screech as small glowing lights appeared like small fireflies.

"What's going on?" Hikaru growled

"Amaya!" Kaoru answered, pointing at the female below the large bat monster.

"… Its official, that chick is not normal!" a guy in the mass hysterical crowd yelled.

"No…. she's awesome…" Kaoru grinned as Hikaru face-palmed

"Why don't you ask her out then and stop drooling from afar?!" Hikaru yelled trying to make his voice go over all the commotion

"Getting up the courage is tough," Kaoru smiled sheepishly. Whatever Hikaru was going to reply with was cut short as a loud banshee-like screech sounded throughout the hall as the monster dispersed into nothing, the fireflies accumulated into a large laughing pumpkin then disappeared, the red eyes winked then faded back into the wall, the green glow faded into nothing, and the doors closed as the wind became normal cool air.

"….What the?" Haruhi frowned, looking around as Amaya lifted her head and smirked

"Lets hear it for my accomplices, Skye!" and she motioned over to the wall where he was leaning with his pilots hat over his eyes "and Ben with the music!" she smiled and motioned over to the corner where he was sat with an electric guitar.

"…..It was all a show?!" Tamaki yelped as Amaya walked over

"Of course. Kyoya asked if I could put my dramatic skills to good use, Skye used his holographic skills to create the creatures and scary stuff, Ben used his musical skills to create the eerie music and I just made it look like I was the entire cause," she explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"………." each host member (not including Kyoya) had the look of 'O.o'

"Looks like this-

-is a Halloween party we'll never forget ne?" Hikaru finished for his brother as the crowd cheered and applauded.

"….But what made the glow and screams?" Haruhi asked curiously

"And the hot air!" Honey asked

"That would be me," Skye smiled and guided them outside to where his normal form sat, it HAD been cloaked.

"…….But how?" Hikaru asked

"Remote controls. And the plane has its own holographic cloaking systems, making it seem like nobody is there. Something my dad whipped up when I was almost taken ransom," Amaya lied. BOTH twins then immediately glomped her

"You're officially awesome!" Kaoru laughed

"How come you never brag about this?!" Hikaru grinned as she sighed and let them hug her.

"You're seriously asking that question?" she deadpanned as they hugged her.

Suddenly the lights went out again.

"Ha-ha, Amaya… jokes over now" Kaoru frowned

"Its not me this time guys," she frowned and pushed them off.

"Then who could this be?" Hikaru frowned

"Skye?" Amaya asked as he walked over and shrugged

"Not me," he responded simply

"Get a read out on the surrounding area, see if anyone's there… whoever it is, won't be secret for long," she hissed as the Host club watched in curiosity

"Looks like it's a student trying to follow up your act," Skye chuckled as Ben smirked

"Scare em," Amaya smirked darkly as Skye walked forward into the crowd and disappeared. Right then, a large vulture like thing appeared next to the door and made the 'shush' sound to all the guests whom stayed quite. Then as the lights came back on the vulture crowed, opening its wings out fully as it glared at the student with glowing red eyes. The boy quickly soiled himself then fainted.

"Nobody can beat the master," Amaya smirked

"You can say that again," Kaoru smiled as the vulture disappeared. "Amaya?" he asked as he pulled her off to the side.

"Hmm?" she asked smiling

"You're well… umm… different to every girl I've ever met and well…"

"Kaoru…" she sighed then jumped as Skye appeared behind her

"C'mon Amaya, lets have fun," he smiled as she looked at Kaoru who lowered his head.

"One second Skye," she sighed as he shot her a reprimanding look '_he's your damn target Phoebe, nothing more!' _he hacked the comm. links as she glared "just go," she then pushed him away as he narrowed his eyes at Kaoru then walked off to get Ben.

"Sorry I said anything," he sighed as she rolled her eyes

'_I'm gonna regret this so much I just know it!' _

"Kaoru… I'm not exactly the type of girl that you want to be seen with…" she sighed as he frowned in confusion

"Why?" he asked

"Long story," she smiled slightly "but for your effort," she smiled and kissed his cheek "Thanks. Stay friends?" she asked as he blushed and nodded

"That could work too," he smiled thankful she didn't do what he and his brother used to do to their admirers.

"There's a good twin," she laughed petting his head. Then she ran into the crowd as he followed. What he didn't notice was Skye and Ben both with identical looks of disappointment.

"Thought that hack'd of made her do something else eh?" Ben asked curiously

"Well, normally when we tell her what to do, she does the complete opposite," Skye shrugged in response as Ben gave him a dry look.

"Well it looks like we'll be here a while this time," Ben smiled as he looked out into the crowds

"And why's that?" Skye asked

"I doubt even she… is heartless enough to kill though two now." Ben sighed then walked into the crowd as Skye shrugged and went back to being a plane again.

**Sorry…. I just had to add a bit of 'fluffy-ness' at the end there…. My bad. Anyway, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! HOPE YOU LOT HAVE FUN AND REAP THE BENFITS OF FREE CANDY!!! (I know I will XD) **

**Review please! **


End file.
